1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database synchronization, and, more specifically, to programming abstractions used in database synchronization.
2. Description of the Background Art
Synchronization servers are used to allow mobile devices to occasionally synchronize data between a device-local database and an enterprise information system (“EIS”). The synchronization server acts as an intermediary, facilitating this transaction.
The synchronization server maintains a cache database with a copy of selected data from the EIS, corresponding to mobile business object (“MBO”) classes used by an application on a mobile device. However, a challenge exists in integrating an EIS without requiring a mobile device application developer to target the requirements of a particular EIS.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods of abstraction for communications between MBOs and a backing EIS.